Industrial process control and automation systems, including distributed control systems (DCSs), are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include sensors, actuators, and controllers. The controllers typically receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators. Through interfaces for individual applications, human-automation interactions improve the throughput, safety, and efficiency of many complex industrial facilities that utilize industrial process control and automation systems.